RESERRECTION
by RPG-Adam
Summary: Throw a bunch of evil vamps on a quest for world domination in Blades way and wolar


Disclaimer:I have nothing to do with this Film but I just love to write story's to do with Film   
because it rocks so I just thought I would say so enjoy!  
  
RESERRECTION  
CHAPTER 1  
THE GATHERING  
  
August 1st, 2003, Los Angles, midnight with a bright glare in the moon ranting and raving were   
echoing through the night sky from the club Restless Tunes were vampires gathered to feed. The  
music played while vampire's danced and drank blood from the sprinklers as usual while in the back  
room a gathering of 7 leaders of the vampire nation from around the world sat around a table and a scheme was taking   
place.  
  
Elder vampire: So it says in the scrolls of our ancestors, in two weeks from now the time will be   
right when the planet of mars, earth and the sun line up and for twelve minutes we will have the  
time to cease the night in a new and glorious evolution.....of vampires!!!!!  
  
Asian vampire: But how can we trust these rags...for all we know it could be a load of crap?  
  
Eldar: Hmmmm we can't deny until we've tried  
  
Meanwhile, in the main room the doors smashed open and a vampire flew in backwards turning into   
Ash.  
  
Vampire: Holy shit it's Blade!!  
  
Blade: No shit Sherlock!  
  
Blade threw his twin bladed shochren around the room decapitating 22 vampire head's from their   
bodes and after existence and then catching it  
  
Blade: Who's next?  
  
Vampire: Bite his head off  
  
Blade: Bite this *pulling out his silver bulleted shotgun and blowing his head off*  
  
Blade: Who's next?  
  
Blade hacked, slashed and blew his way through the vampire's until there was only one left  
the Dj  
  
Blade: *pinning the vampire to the ground and his sub-machinegun to his temple* give me one  
good reason why I shouldn't blow you away  
  
Dj: There's a group of vampire lords in the back room  
  
Blade: Hmmmmm not good enough *blowing his head off*  
  
The back doors smashed open and the lords turned to see a big problem  
  
Blade: Damn!..it must be Christmas  
  
Chinese vampire: The day walker..well if we knew you were coming we would of organised a welcoming   
committee...well will have to impravise..GET HIM!! *all four of the security vampire's charged at   
him*  
  
Blade: *pulls out his acid bladed sword and slices off the head the vampire closes to him and while  
he is turning into ash Blade spins around stabbing his sword into two of the vampire's hearts because  
they were in parallel and then while doing that he kick the last vampire coming towards him from his   
right to the ground and pulling his sword out of the two vampire's and stabbing the heart of the   
vampire on the floor..poof they were all dead*  
  
Blade: Next!  
  
Ozzy vampire: Look here mate, vampire's rule join uusss..*walking at blade*  
  
Blade: *shooting the ozzy with a silver bulleted sum machine gun* I'll pass  
  
Yanki vampire: Blade don't be so aggressive..LET US!!  
  
Vampire's came pouring into the club from the main entrance so Blade had his hands full  
  
Blade: More party crashes..thats my job *starting to plow the field with his sub machine gun*  
  
BANG!! one off the walls came down and whistler appered  
  
Whistler: Time to put you bitch's to bed *firing a silver bullet from his twin barrelled shotgun*  
  
In all the confusion the Vampire council fled and by the time Blade killed a few of the party  
crashes he noticed they had gone so he decided to retreat  
  
Whistler: Lets get the fuck outta here  
  
Blade: I here ya* slicing his way to whistler  
  
Wistler: Come on* getting into his ********* and speeding off*  
  
They drove a few yards when a vampire jumped out in front  
  
Blade: Get the hint *using Whistlers shotgun to blow off the vampire's right leg so he fell to his  
right a couple inches then blade smacked into him throwing the vampire into the air and landing  
back first onto a another vampire's spear shaped club pearcing his heart killing him[HA HA WHAT   
A BITCH]  
  
Back at his hideout, whistler strapped Blade down in his chair and gave him some serum  
  
Blade: Aahhh!!..Errr!..  
  
Whistler: Soon your blood is going to reject this shit  
  
Blade: Don't worry old man I wont eat you..you probably taste stale  
  
Whistler: I wouldn't say things like I could next time slip and pierce your heart  
  
Blade: So your stale and clumsy  
  
Whistler:(cheeky bastard)*undoing the straps to release Blade from his chair*  
  
meanwhile in the tower of the Vampire's  
  
British vampire: Blade almost ruined it for us tonight  
  
Yankee vampire: Don't worry, soon will be the time of our unvailing..To the new world!  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HERE YAR ARE MORE BLOOD AND GOURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ENJOY SOON! 


End file.
